1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a non-abrasive wheel polish designed to provide a smooth surface creating a deeper shine and longer lasting protection than conventional cleaners/polishes by utilizing nanometer sized polishing agent(s) in combination with conventional polishing agents. It is a water in oil emulsion containing cleaning and polishing agents including high purity aluminum oxide particles of preferably 20 micrometers or less that cleans and provides a high gloss and scratch free performance on metallic surfaces with corrosion resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous polish products available on the market to protect and polish the metallic body surfaces of an automobile and also various different ways of applying the same. The most recommended procedure is to wash and dry the metallic surface, apply the protective finish to the clean dry surface, and then buff the surface. The applied polish remains as a protective finish throughout several subsequent washes but it is a time consuming labor intensive procedure.
A quick polish job is obtainable in an automatic or semi-automatic car-wash where a detergent is applied to the surface of the vehicle under high water pressure and/or using a water and detergent solution together with strips of absorbent material or sponges to remove the dirt. As part of the car-wash liquid polish may be sprayed onto the vehicle and allowed to drip dry or be dried using an air blower. The polish compositions used by professional car washes that are applied while the automobile metallized surface is wet are immediately subjected to a blow dry step and is are generally not buffed. Neither of the latter two polish procedures provides long lasting satisfactory results.
Conventional commercial polishes typically contain a detergent dispersed in water or dissolved in a solvent, often together with abrasives for dry application to a metallized surface of a automobile. The polish dries and is removed with hand or mechanical buffing machines requiring considerable labor and time.
Polishing compounds, especially those defined as cleaner polishes are generally formulated with abrasive materials such as aluminum oxide of larger than 0.20 micrometer particle size. When polishing a car's metallic surface, the cleaner polishes remove contaminants; however, the application and removal of some typically leaves a clean but dull surface. At least a second step of polishing is required with a polishing compound which typically incorporates a high percentage of natural or synthetic components and an abrasive material in order to achieve a clean coat of polish having a high gloss appearance.